


Picnic Blanket Chats

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week 2018, as usual lmfao, just something short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 Day 4: Free Day





	Picnic Blanket Chats

Yang found herself with a rare predicament. There was nothing to do. Well… nothing  _ fun  _ to do, at least. 

 

She could play video games, but Ruby and Blake were out doing something book fair so it would be boring to just play by herself. Pyrrha and the others were all at some sort of event that Jaune had wanted to go to. Even Sun and Neptune were down for the count for the day. Even Qrow and her dad were out at the park with Zwei, having left before she could even ask to tag along. 

 

Huffing an exasperated breath, Yang heaved herself off the couch. No use in sitting around when she had some activity searching to do. She hopped on Bumblebee and cruised around town for a bit, enjoying the soft breeze rifting through her tresses. 

 

She could always work out… 

 

Or go to that new cafe Coco had told her about…

 

Maybe she could head to the park to join up with her father and uncle, even if it was a bit lame. She changed her course and managed to get near the park the two were most likely spending time in.

 

Then, out of her peripheral, she spotted something amazing. A beautiful white haired girl sat simply, yet pristine on a baby blue picnic blanket somewhat away from the trail Yang was on. Dressed in all whites and blues, the girl sat and engaged herself in a decent sized book, simply enjoying the day.

 

_ Oh shit… she’s adorable. _

 

Yang hadn’t even realized she’d stopped her bike to gawk at this random stranger. She didn’t know what to do when the girl’s light blue eyes swiftly lifted to meet her gaze, appearing thrown off and suspicious of the random woman staring her down from twenty feet away.

 

“Oh… Uh. Hi.” Yang waved and grinned. She brought Bumblebee over but making sure to stay a decent distance away from this girl. “I’m sorry, I must look really creepy right now.”

 

The girl looked up at her, having to crane her neck. “It’s certainly a concerning feeling when you look up to see someone just blatantly staring at you.”

 

“Sorry,” Yang scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, “but you were so pretty that I stopped dead in my tracks.”

 

This seemed to catch the girl off guard. Her cheeks flared up, a lovely peony color, until her blush reached the tips of her ears. 

 

“I… don’t believe I’ve heard that one yet.”

 

“You probably get hit on a lot, huh?” Yang smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a creep. But you really are attractive. Would you be interested in hanging out some time?”

 

“Well…” the girl twisted loose strands of ivory between slender fingertips, “I’m free right now, if you care to join me. My name is Weiss, by the way.”

 

“The name’s Yang!”

 

And Yang situated herself next to this girl, the two of them not knowing a thing about each other. Which shifted slowly at first. She learned that Weiss was a singer and was currently on a break after finishing her final recordings for an album. Weiss learned that Yang was training to become a mechanic and possibly an engineer, should finances get better. 

 

Yang found that Weiss was a bit of a scholar and Weiss figured Yang wasn’t one for traditional university. Weiss was also apparently a business major which helped with both her record deals and with her family company. Yang was basically a mom to her little sister after the death of her step-mother. 

 

After some hours the two of them found themselves on their backs, gold and silver pooling about them as their hair swirled together. They peered up into the clouds, lightheartedly discussing what certain shapes could be. 

 

“Oh that one’s a guitar, for sure,” Yang boasted.

 

“No way!” Weiss protested. “It’s a motorcycle! Don’t you drive one? How could you not get that one?”

 

Their conversations shifted into deeper topics. 

 

“My mom left before I knew how to walk.”

 

“My father disowned me for being a lesbian.”

 

They discussed good things and bad things. And Yang honestly never felt closer to someone than she did with this complete and utter stranger. Though, after the talk they’d had, she couldn’t consider this girl a stranger anymore. Yang didn’t want the moment to end, but before she realized it the sun had begun to set. 

 

“Oh damn,” she muttered, sitting upright. Weiss joined her, fixing her hair somewhat. “I’ve got to get going. Rubes will probably be back soon and I’ve gotta get dinner started.”

 

Weiss nodded, though she looked somewhat hesitant for their moment to come to an end as well. “Alright, Yang. Please get home safe.”

 

“Well wait a second,” Yang took out her phone and handed it to Weiss expectantly. “I’m not leaving without getting your number.”

 

Weiss blinked in surprise. “You want to do this again?”

 

“Are you kidding? This was the best free day I think I’ve had. Maybe I can treat you to dinner next time?”

 

Weiss offered a shy but warm and open smile. “I think I would like that.”

 

“Well I like that you like that,” Yang laughed. “Oh, would you mind us taking a pic? I’ve gotta show Ruby the beauty I’ve found today after all.”

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Weiss quipped, but the tone wasn’t as sharp as the words. “Just one.”

 

“Not one for selfies, princess?”

 

“I suppose you could say that.”

 

Regardless, the two of them posed together, easy smiles coming to them in the moment. It was a lovely picture and Yang was excited to show her little sister. 

 

“Alright princess, you get home safe, yeah?”

 

“You too, Yang… shoot me a text later?”

 

“You know it!”

 

Yang arrived home in the greatest mood. The rest of the household plus Blake all had returned home by that point and were amused yet curious about Yang’s more than usual boisterous mood. 

 

“Guys! I met the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen today.”

 

“Oooh! Do you have a girlfriend now, Yang?” Ruby practically bounced over. “Do you have pics? I wanna see!”

 

“I actually do!” Yang had been more than prepared. She offered Ruby her phone and puffed out her chest in pride. Though she quirked an eyebrow in confusion as Ruby’s expression shifted from unbridled excitement to disbelief. “I know, Rubes. She’s too pretty to be real, right?”

 

“Yang, this is Weiss.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Blake’s ears quirked up somewhat. “Weiss?”

 

“Yeah, Blake. Get over here. This is totally Weiss, isn’t it?”

 

The cat faunus’ ears twitched as her shoulders shook from what appeared to be amusement. “Yang, this is our friend from university. She’s in one of our literature classes.”

 

“I only talk about her all the time, Yang!” Ruby scolded. “You’re dating our best friend?”

 

“Whoa there,” Yang’s mind reeled. “We’re not exactly dating and holy smokes, really? I mentioned you a million times but she never said anything!”

 

Yang realized she’d never used last names while talking. At least, not Ruby’s last name. Holy shit she had totally hit on and asked out her little sister’s friend from school. 

 

“Well… shucks.”


End file.
